


the sunset led me to you

by noona96n



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noona96n/pseuds/noona96n
Summary: An AU of Malinda'sJust Miracleswhere Shoma "lives" in the Grey Zone and Yuzu's visit is felt by him.This fic is... weird, read at ur own risk lol
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu & Shoma Uno, Yuzuru Hanyu/Shoma Uno
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	the sunset led me to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endlessmasquerading](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessmasquerading/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just Miracles Of Matter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542622) by [endlessmasquerading](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessmasquerading/pseuds/endlessmasquerading). 



> I’m rereading [Just Miracles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542622) and suddenly had this idea, so here I am.  
> This is written from my takes of Malinda’s splendid idea. I didn’t consult her so please DON’T take whatever’s written in this fic as the canon of Just Miracles verse! This is me loving Malinda and her magnificent writing and intricate plot!
> 
> Spoilers in the endnote, sort of lol

\---

Shoma realizes something is different right away when he wakes up.

Actually, he wasn't asleep.

He's in a classroom.

It takes him a long time to realize that he _wasn't_ asleep because his head felt like it was underwater and he's just breaking the surface for the first time, _breathing_ for the first time. His head is still stuffy and feels like cotton that's been soaked through with alcohol. 

There's a faint buzzing ringing in his ears. And the sun is shining. At least he thinks the sun is shining. Everything's too grey, too white. 

What's even more peculiar is that everything seems to be moving in slow motion.

All around him, his classmates are seemingly frozen, moving with extreme slowness. The clock hands seem to be vibrating in their places, which read 3:17. The teacher at the front has a book in her hands as her mouth parted extremely slowly to say something. Nothing came out of her mouth. Not even the hair on her head is moving.

When he glances at the digital clock on his wrist, the numbers glitching back and forth between 15:16 and 15:17.

Everything is unintelligible.

Everything is a varying shade of grey and nothing is moving and the air is stale and musty and-

The buzzing in his ears turns into wailings that grate rawly against his skin.

-

Everything is stuffy and stale; it's so gritty and suffocating. Everything is so _grey_ and still, why is everything so lonely and lifeless? 

-

Shoma is afraid.

-

Distantly, there's thunder and lightning. The air sings with water and it rains.

At least Shoma thinks it's raining. He can't tell, not when the sky is the same smudge of white and grey and the atmosphere is bleak and blurry. He sees no raindrops and he doesn't hear the pitter-patter of rainwater against the glass. 

There's another crack of thunder, this time it is gentler, enticing, and the wailings subside. He can still feel them following him and trying to talk to him, but they're all muted. And in its place, he hears the low rumble of thunder and rainstorm, and there's a whisper of cold water against his parched throat.

It doesn't make him feel any safer. In fact, it makes him feel even more vulnerable. 

It makes him question his bleak reality.

-

When Shoma finally leaves the room, no one turns to him. Nothing happens and the hands of the clock quiver in their places. 

-

Outside, everything is just as still; it's as if time is frozen and Shoma is the only one who's privy to its secret.

The birds are mid-flight, the kids running outside the school gate are mid-step, and even the leaves are still. He can't hear the sound of children's laughter or any birdsong either. The usual white noise of the city is gone too and, in its place, is the muted groaning and wailing from before.

In the distance, thunder rumbles again and Shoma turns to follow its call.

-

Shoma's been walking for what felt like hours but his watch still reads 15:17.

At least the thunder is getting louder now, nearly drowning out the groaning entirely.

-

The sun is setting and Shoma finally arrives at where the thunder is loudest. His shadow stretches thin into vines against the pavement. 

Everything is _wrong_.

The sun is too grey and the road is too black and his shadow is too dark. Flower petals are frozen mid-drift in the air and they're white, white, white while his skin, his clothes, and his shoes are dyed in varying hues he has no names for. The stripe of gravel underneath his feet is painted in the same shade as the setting sun and Shoma is endlessly frustrated because he doesn't have a name for the different shades that he's seeing for the first time. 

The wailings are still there. The sound of thunder and rainstorm is still there. Shoma's so, so tired as if his life is being sucked out of him

He's on his knees before he knows it, sobbing into the puddle of shades created by his palms and legs.

And then-

And then he hears someone shout loudly. It’s the first time Shoma hears anything other than the wailings and thunder. The sound of it is loud and piercing, clearing away any other noises that were buzzing in his head. 

The silence is eery and intimidating and Shoma looks up to see a tuft of ruly black hair and eyes that shine despite their darkness. The man's skin is the same strange shade as his and he’s running toward Shoma. 

“Are you okay?” He asks when he's next to Shoma, his voice is soft and caring. He looks familiar, like Shoma’s supposed to know him. 

Shoma can't find the words to answer him and just cry harder, hands reaching out to take hold of the man. He needs to make sure that he’s not hallucinating this man.

The man gets on his knees right next to Shoma and gathers Shoma into his arms. The puddle of strange shades under their feet spread further and there's electricity in the contact, relief spreading through his soul.

It's raining and Shoma can finally feel the water against his skin.

His watch finally stops glitching and it reads 15:18.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> [CONTEXT]  
> Shoma’s hometown was recently turned into a Grey Zone, 3-4 weeks kind of recent, and it’s the weirdest Grey Zone ever because it keeps emitting waves of power periodically ever since it’s been taken. That’s because Shoma basically froze everything when he realized what was happening; he just wanted everything to stop so it did.  
> Yuzu literally woke up in cold sweat when it happened and ran to Brian’s room at ass o’clock, telling him that a new Grey Zone just popped up. He’s been very insistent on coming to Nagoya because y’all know Shoma’s power and Yuzu’s power are intertwined.   
> This fic is basically Shoma ‘waking up’ the moment Yuzu steps into the Grey Zone and goes looking for his beacon.   
> \---  
> Maybe I’ll write a fic from Yuzu’s POV one day. I already have a title for it: the sunrise whispered ur name into my ears. All these sunset, sunrise, and thunder thingie are all references to YuzuSho dynamic and their power that’s been mentioned in Malinda’s [Just Miracles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542622).  
> (I think I should finish Ch6 of Chase the Sun and upload it lol)  
> (edit: [ch6 of Chase the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974418/chapters/69816099) is up)


End file.
